


Zombeavers

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: HELL YEA, Like the movie, M/M, zombeavers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the movie, zombeavers, about zombie beavers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombeavers

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Samantha. May your dick never be bitten off by zombie beavers.

"Why did we have to take Michael's car?" Ray complained from the back and fanned his face with his hand. "There's no fucking air conditioning." 

"Shut the fuck up Ray." Michael met the Puertorican's eyes in the rear view mirror and scowled. "You and Gavin don't even have car's who else's were we suppose to take?"

"Um. Geoff?" Ray offered like it was obvious and Gavin flinched in the passenger seat. "His car is nice as dicks and-"

"Ray." Michael cut him off with a sharp voice and glared through the mirror. Ray only shrugged in response. 

"I'm just sayin'. Anyway, I don't see why Ryan couldn't come just because Geoff couldn't keep his dick in his pants. This was supposed to be sex in a log cabin week. Now who am I gonna have sex with?"

"Try your hand Ray." Michael answered angrily. "Or your big mouth." 

Gavin remained silent for the rest of the ride, while Ray and Michael kept glaring daggers at each other through the mirror. When Gavin decided to speak they were almost at their destination. 

"That water looks mingy." He pointed out through his mirror. "Do your cousins throw their trash in it michael?" Michael rolled his eyes and chose not to dignify that brit's stupidity with an answer. Then he said something even stupider. "Look at that big piece of trash!" Michael looked to where he was pointing and sighed. 

"That's a raft, dumb ass. It's chained to the bottom for swimmers to rest on."

"Oh." Gavin hummed. "well, it looks like bloody garbage." Then they were washed in silence again until Michael pulled into the driveway of his cousin's house. 

They all got out of the beat-up van and looked around. They could see the lake that Gavin thought was infested with garbage from the driveway, that made ray hoot. 

"Let's go skinny dipping!" He yelled and started running towards the water. Gavin followed quickly behind, laughing at the idea, and Michael ran after them yelling that they had to come back and help him get their shit out of the back. He stopped when his shoes hit the water and he saw his friends floating around in the center of the lake. Their clothes were in messy piles not far enough away from the water. He threw off his shirt and shoes and joined them. 

"What's that?" Gavin asked just as Michael made his way over to them, pointing to a large beaver dam, and Ray laughed.

"that's a beaver dam, dumbass." he answered and started to swim over to it. "Let's go see if there are any home."

"They don't live in the damn, dumbass." Michael said, half sticking up for Gavin who looked almost hurt by Ray's words, but Ray payed him no mind. Gavin swam over to him and he smiled. 

"How ya feelin, Gav?" He asked and his friend smiled in return. 

"A lot better. I'm sorry that I was such a grump on the ride here." 

"S'fine." Michael chuckled. "Every one who rides with Ray is bound to get grumpy."

"Yea. But he's our friend. and he was kind o-" Gavin is stopped by Ray spashing him from behind with water. He lets out a squawk and flails his arms in the air. Even michael laughs at that. They play around for a while in the water and had a nice time. Ray compleined about some green beaver jizz that lingered over the dam's logs but the other two all but ignored him when it came up. All in all it wasn't a bad day. The night was a different story.


End file.
